Bleach Discovering Fanfiction
by Byakuya-Renji
Summary: What will happen when Renji and Byakuya find a little site with some fan fiction on it. Rated M for yaoi... guyxguy


**Bleach: Discovering Fanfiction **

**One shot.**

Rangiku stared at the screen, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe what she was seeing but after the initial shock had worn off, an evil smirk spread across her face.

"I gotta show the guys this!"

Within 10 minutes, she had Renji Kira and Hisagi cramped around the small screen looking at this strange website, called Fanfiction.

"What is it?" asked Kira

"It's a site that has Fanfiction on it, they are stories" Matsumoto said

"Arrr, so what's the big deal with that" Hisagi said

"It's not just any old sorties; they have all of us in them"

"WHAT" all the boys shouted together

"Yeh, it has the list of our names and you just pick two people and then you pick the rating and see if any are there, like this" Matsumoto showed them how it was done. "Let's pick...Kira and ...Hisagi and say rated T" she pressed enter and they were all amazed when lots of stories came up about Kira and Hisagi.

"Let me have a go" Renji said pushing past everyone

"Sure Renji knock yourself out" Matsumoto said handing him the laptop. Renji scrolled down the list and stop when he reached his name.

"You picking Rukia" Hisagi teased him

"No, I am just seeing if there are some other people" Renji said trying not to give away who he was pairing himself with.

"If it's not Rukia who do you want" Kira asked

"Leave the boy alone guys he can search whoever he wants" Matsumoto said sneaking over to Renji to see the screen.

"Renji, you picked Captain Kuchiki and rated M" Matsumoto said as the two other boys ran to see the screen

"So I was half right it was a Kuchiki" Hisagi laughed

"Quit it, there are probably none anyway" Renji said waiting for them to load

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, look there are quite a few" Kira said pointing at the screen

"Renji read one, you might have fun" Matsumoto said trying so hard not to giggle

"Yes Renji you will have so much fun, just don't get anything on the laptop, I need it for next week" Hisagi said

"Ok, I guess reading one won't harm anyone, but which one should I read" Renji asked

"Well that one sound cool" Matsumoto said pointing to the fourth one on the page

"'The quest for love', that sound a little gay don't you think" Renji said "And what dose Mpreg mean"

"Not a clue, but Renji all of them are going to be a little gay, you are looking up two guys remember" Hisagi said

"That one sound good, I will read that one" Renji clicked on the link and the page loaded. It was a one-shot, so even Renji could read it without getting bored.

"Trust you to pick that one" Kira said

"What wrong with this one" Renji said whilst trying to read

"Renji it's called 'Prisoner of Love'"

"So, go away I want to read it" Renji gave them a glare as they walked out the room

Renji was all alone in the room, he started reading.

'_**It was a normal day in squad six all the member were out in the training area, except for the captain and Vice-Captain'**_

"Even in the stories we have paper work, god wont Captain ever leave the paper work" Renji said to himself. He then carried on reading

'_**One boy went to see where they were, he ran to Captain Kuchiki's office but only to find it locked "They are probably out" The boy said out loud and went back to training. The boy couldn't have been any further way from the truth. They were in the office, but they paper work was long forgotten.**_

"What, that would never happen. What are we doing?" Renji asked himself

'"_**Renji... That feels so good" Byakuya moaned' **_Renji gulped had he just read it right, was Byakuya moaning and calling his name. He wanted to know what he was doing to make his captain melt and moan like that, but he was a little scared to read on.

'"_**Oh Byakuya, you're so tight, so hot...ARRR" Renji panted and screamed thrusting up in to Byakuya.' **_Renji could feel himself getting hard he was getting turned on by reading this. He started to fidget and touch himself. He couldn't take it anymore; he unzipped his pants and pulled them down a little, followed by his boxer. Renji slowing wrapped his hand around himself and pushed down.

"Arrh" Renji gasped the pleasure rushing through him. He picked the laptop up and started to read again, still holding himself and moving in an up and down motion with his hand.

'_**Renji held Byakuya's hips and helped him up and down.'**_

'"_**Renji don't, I want to do it myself" Byakuya said and Renji let his hips go "Just sit still ok" Byakuya asked in a almost plead'**_

'"_**Ok" Renji said as he sat there watching Byakuya ride him. In a few more thrusts Byakuya was so close to release and couldn't help but leak a little pre cum.'**_

'"_**Renji I'm going to cum" Byakuya whispered as he placed his head on Renji shoulder.' **_

'"_**Will you come for me baby" Renji asked as he wrapped his hand around Byakuya weeping member. That was all it took for Byakuya to come screaming Renji name. Renji came shortly after screaming Byakuya's name. The two males panted hard for a while and then Byakuya stud up letting Renji slide out of him.' **_

'_**The two males lay side by side on Byakuya office floor as they let sleep over take them.'**_

Renji was so in to this story he could feel himself ready to cum. He pushed down and tightened his grip as he came, splattering all his white goodness over the laptop screen. Renji sat in the chair breathing heavily as he let the laptop fall of the chair. Renji looked down and let go of his member, he had to show Byakuya this and see how he reacted, but first he cleaned himself and the laptop up.

Renji made his way to the squad six, with the laptop. He stud outside Byakuya's office and knocked. There was no replay he tried the handle and it door open slowly. Renji walked in and saw that the office was empty.

"He must be at a meeting" Renji said as he walked out of the office and headed over to squad one. Renji walked around the back of squad six and took the short cut over the roof tops to get to squad one. Renji stud at the big brown door to the captains room for while, he got the confidence and opened. All the captains stopped talking and looked at him.

"Renji what is the meaning of this" Byakuya spoke

"Well sir I thought you might want to look at this" Renji opened the laptop and walked towards him

"Yes it's a laptop Renji, I have seen one of these before, now please go" Byakuya said tiring not to lose his temper.

"It's not the laptop I wanted to show you, it's what is on the laptop sir" Renji just stud there waiting for Byakuya to give in like he always does.

"What is it Renji?"

"Well it's a site called "

"Well done Abarai you can read, now go" Byakuya was angry Renji could tell he said Abarai not Renji.

"It's has stories on it sir, and they are you in them" Renji waited to see what Byakuya reaction would be.

"Stories, What kind of stories?" Byakuya asked

"Well it would be better if you read one, there are lots sir" Renji held the screen to Byakuya eye level and let him read the part that was on the screen.

'"_**Renji don't, I want to do it myself" Byakuya said and Renji let his hips go "Just sit still ok" Byakuya asked in a almost plead'**_

'"_**Ok" Renji said as he sat there watching Byakuya ride him. In a few more thrusts Byakuya was so close to release and couldn't help but leak a little pre cum.'**_

Byakuya stopped reading and closed the laptop.

"Who wrote that Renji?" Byakuya asked

"I don't know sir they are called Byakuya-Renji, that's all I know"

"That is absurd would never be seen doing that to anyone, especially not to you" Byakuya rose his voice a little and Renji saw that as the getaway moment.

"Renji I want to see you in the office when I get back"

The captains were dismissed and Byakuya headed back to the office. The door flung open and a very angry squad six captain was stud there.

"I am sorry captain I just thought you would like to know about this site, that's all. I meant no harm" Renji begged. Byakuya walked over to Renji and opened the laptop that was on his desk.

"Do you mind if I read it fully?" Renji sat staring, did he just hear right? Was Byakuya asking to read it all?

"Yes Sir" Renji went to hand the laptop over when he gasped. Byakuya had sat on his lap

"Sir... What you"

"Shhh Renji I am trying to read"

"Yes sir" Renji shut up. He looked away from the screen whilst Byakuya was reading; he didn't want to get a hard on when he had Byakuya on his lap. Byakuya read the last line and closed the laptop. He turned around to look at Renji, who looking the other way.

"What's wrong Renji?" Byakuya asked

"Nothing sir"

"Renji, I have a question to ask"

"What is it sir asked anything"

"Did you get aroused when you read this?" Byakuya asked

"S...SIR what type of question was that?" Renji said and blushed a little

"Because I seem to have a little problem" Byakuya said quietly and look down.

"Captain, do you have a hard on, right now sat on my lap?" Renji grinned

"NO" Byakuya yelled, he was now the colour of Renji hair.

"Are you are about that?" Renji grinned even more and pressed his hand to Byakuya crotch.

"Ahhh" Byakuya moaned and leaned back in to Renji.

"Did you like that captain?"

"Renji"

"Captain will you ride me, like in the Fic?" Renji whispered in his ear, hoping that he would say yes.

"It won't hurt will it? I have never been with a man before" Byakuya had never opened up to anyone more, and Renji felt honoured that Byakuya was sharing so much with him.

"I will be gentle I promise" Renji turned Byakuya around so their chests pressed together.

"Yes" Byakuya let his captains robe slid of his shoulder and let Renji take of his scarf. Renji took Byakuya's clothes off one by one, leaving more milky skin showing each time. Byakuya was naked in no time and was very heavily aroused.

"You look so hot Captain"

"Renji please call me Byakuya"

"Ok Byakuya" Renji said slowly as he pulled him in to a hug. Renji Picked Byakuya up and placed him on the desk whilst he shredded his clothes. Renji was a little bigger that Byakuya, but he didn't care all he wanted was to have Renji inside of him. Renji sat back down and pulled Byakuya back on to him.

Renji stroked Byakuya face and pushed two fingers in the noble's mouth. Byakuya stared sucking on Renji fingers and showed no sign of letting them go. Byakuya had both of his hands on Renji wrist to hold them still as he sucked on them. Renji watched as the noble's eyes closed and his sucking became less. Renji pulled his fingers out and a soft moaned of loss came from Byakuya.

Renji lifted Byakuya up a little and slid one finger in his entrance. Byakuya jumps as the finger got pushed in further. Byakuya moved a little and placed his head on Renji's shoulder, he was obvious in a little bit of pain and Renji didn't like that, so he titled Byakuya face to their eyes met.

"I'm sorry, just relax and the pain will go away". Renji kissed Byakuya hard on the lips and slid another finger in. Byakuya didn't seem to mind when he started scissoring them. With his other free hand Renji wrapped it around Byakuya neglected member and pumped in time with this thrusts.

"RENJI" Byakuya yelled as the fingers found the spot that sent him over the edge.

"Byakuya are you ready?" Renji asked as he pulled his fingers out

"Yes, please be gentle" Renji grabbed Byakuya's hips and moved him over his throbbing member, he slowly pushed up and they both gasped as the head of Renji cock broke through the ring of mussel. Renji stopped and let Byakuya get used to the head before pushing in further. Renji finally stopped when he felt skin contact with skin. Byakuya wrapped his arms around Renji neck and breathed heavily.

"You ok Byakuya?" Renji asked

"It feels strange" Was all Byakuya could replay. Renji could feel Byakuya tense up as he became tighter around his cock.

"I know, it will start to feel good in a minute, just think of it as sex with a girl not a guy" Renji said tiring to calm him down.

"Renji"

"I am going to move now, it might hurt a little but the pain will fade" Renji pulled out and rammed back up, hitting Byakuya prostate dead on the first time.

"ARRR RENJI" Byakuya screamed and through his head back. Renji could stop the pleasure was overloading him and he pounded in and out of Byakuya.

"Renji, I'm cum...Cuming" Byakuya stuttered

"Cum with me baby"

"Baby, I am not your baby" Byakuya said

"Shut up, and stop ruining the mood" Renji said thrusting in one last time before they both came at the same time screaming the others name. Renji relaxed in the chair and Byakuya collapsed on top of him panting loud and hard.

"Well I guess I could be your baby" Byakuya said, as he had got a little turned on when Renji said it.

The two males sat in the chair until the breathing came back to normal, Renji lifted Byakuya up a little and let him limp cock slide out.

"We should read some of the others they have" Renji said

"That would be nice, I would like to see if in any of them I top" Renji giggled at Byakuya comment. Byakuya turned around so his back was pressing to Renji chest, he picked up his captains robe and covers them with it. Renji leaned forward picking the laptop up as they sat together looking for another Fic to read.

"How about this one, it's called 'The quest for love' " Renji said

"It sounds good, but what does Mpreg mean?"Byakuya asked

"We will have to read and find out wont we" Renji said clicking on the link and waiting for it to load.

"I must warn you though if it gets good I will probably get hard again" Renji said

"Well I will have to fix that when it comes wont I" Byakuya smiled and kissed him on the cheek. The pages were on the screen and they stared to read.


End file.
